


Vampire Diaries Fanfic

by Am3r1canB3auty82703



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am3r1canB3auty82703/pseuds/Am3r1canB3auty82703
Summary: Emmeline Lockwood is Tyler Lockwood's younger sister who moved away from Mystic Falls when all hell began to break loose. Now she is back, but a whole new world of trouble is about to be unleashed.





	1. Prologue

I push my brown curls out of my face after the wind has strung them in front of my eyes. I sip from my cup, hoping the alcohol will push this funny feeling from my stomach, although it hasn’t really been helping much. I catch Tyler slipping back into the woods, checking up on whatever he’s been doing these last couple hours.  
The lake by the cellar looks so different with all my classmates crowded around it. I’m still a little upset with my brother for throwing this party just to mess with Uncle Mason, but I’ve been having a nice time. Elena and Caroline are still in the lake, and I can see Stefan’s shiny ‘63 Porsche pulling up in the clearing. His car sticks out like a sore thumb next to everyone else's, but I can’t decide if it’s the bright red color, or the fact it’s probably the oldest car here. He flashes a quick, white smile at me. I turn away before he expects me to return one.  
“Hello, Emmeline. How are you?” he asks, resting a hand on the fold up table I’m leaning against. I frown at him for using my full name.  
“I’m a teeny bit mad at this drink I’ve been sipping on ‘cause I’m still not drunk. I was contemplating something a little stronger.” He grabs my cup and takes a sniff, twisting his face in disgust.  
“What did I tell Tyler about buying the cheap stuff...” He shakes his head. Honestly, I don’t want this right now. I want Stefan to go away, find Elena, and hang out with her. She is his girlfriend, and she has already come to me in the past, curious if there was anything going on. I don’t get why he tries to be my friend, it’s not like I exactly make an effort to talk to him. Recently, I’ve actually been trying to avoid him, yet there are always those times where he stops me in the hall or like now, where he sits with me talking about the dumbest of things.  
“So, does Elena know you’re here?” I ask, downing the rest of my drink.  
“Not yet actually. Maybe I should go find her.”  
“Lake,” I say, looking at him over the brim of my cup. He nods his head curtly, getting my hint.  
“Alright, I’ll see you later.” This time I’m the one to nod abruptly, pretending to busy myself with getting another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

I’m strolling through the airport, anxiously sipping at the crappy latte I got from this little shop by the west wing. Well, maybe strolling isn’t exactly the best word.   
For the last thirty minutes I’ve been pacing back and forth by one of the west gates, waiting for Damon to come pick me up. Two days ago, before my flight to home from London, Elena and I planned for him to come pick me up from the airport at two. Consequently from the pacing, it’s two thirty. I let out a frustrated groan, snatching my phone from my pocket. I tap Damon’s name and press the phone to my ear after pushing my glasses back up my nose.  
“Damon, where they hell are you? I’ve been waiting half an hour, I have things I need to do today! I don’t care about whatever you’re doing, you get your--” I stop when I see him weaving through the crowds. The blue eyes, the dark hair, it’s all the same as the last time I saw him. I figured that after he took the cure, there would be something different, maybe that aura of perfection would have faded away. But it hasn’t, he’s exactly the same. I realize he is smiling widely, still shoving through people.  
“Where have you been?” I scream, once he is close enough it will actually seem loud to him.  
“Damn Em, I don’t think you’re supposed to be so loud by a human’s ear.”  
“Damn Damon, I don’t think you’re supposed to be so annoying.” I stick my tongue out at him.  
“I’ve been waiting outside for you, I haven’t had the chance to be annoying yet.”  
“Why were you outside, you were supposed to pick me up!”  
“Yes. Picking someone up requires me to drive you home.”  
“And it is customary to come inside and get the person. Or at least tell them you’re here.”  
“I was told to pick you up at two, so I would obviously be here at two.”  
“My God, Damon! You make everything so complicated.”  
“No, you just don’t understand anything about America because you’ve been gone for a million years. Hey, why didn’t you pick up one of those British accents while you were in London. Maybe if you had I would have been more eager to come get you.” He’s already grabbing my bags, holding almost all of them even though he no longer has his vampire strength. The only bag left is my purse, which I snatch up quickly to follow Damon out of the airport. He leads me through the parking lot to a black jeep. I stop short.  
“The convertible?” I almost shriek.  
“Is at home. This is Elena’s car.” He notices my sigh of relief and chuckles.  
“That’s not funny. That car used to be my favorite thing about you!”  
He scoffs.  
“Rude.”  
I grin.  
“You know you love it.”  
~~~  
I grin up at Salvatore house, an odd feeling in my stomach I can’t quite decide whether it’s excitement or anxiety. Damon, again, has all of my bags, despite my protest, which he called “pitiful”. He nudges my shoulder, pushing me forward a little. I scowl at him, but continue to walk to the door, pressing the doorbell. I hear shuffling, and hushed voices before the door swings open, revealing Elena.   
She is the same I remember, too, like she hasn’t recently completely changed species. Although there was already a grin on her face, as her eyes take me in her smile somehow grows bigger. I know I’m already grinning like a fool as well, so I fling myself at her, enveloping her in a tight hug. I see Bonnie and Caroline behind her, beaming at me. Once Elena detaches from me, I race towards them, clutching them both to me, holding them tightly and close.  
“Oh, you guys have no idea how badly I missed you!” I exclaim once I’m free from their embrace.  
“No, no. Em, I’m the vampire, I’m the one who did the most missing,” Caroline says, smoothing out her skirt. My eyebrows shoot up in realization.  
“Where’s Matt? And Stefan?”  
“Well, Matt’s on his way over, his shift ended a few minutes ago.” Elena smiles warmly.  
“Stefan?” I feel my bottom lip quiver, and I bite it to keep it still.  
Bonnie is the first to speak.  
“Come with me.”  
I nod, and she grabs my hand to lead me up the stairs. She takes me into Stefan’s room. I gasp.  
Stefan is laid across his bed, hands folded over his stomach. I look at Bonnie in question.  
“Well, sit down, okay, Emmy.” I remember the last time someone called me Emmy. It was when I found out Tyler died. My heart begins to beat a little faster. She pushes me to the chair by Stefan’s desk.  
I nod at her, persisting her to continue.  
“Okay, so after the thing with Katherine and Hell, you know that Stefan was … gone. I found this spell that would bring him back, so of course I used it. There was this side effect, though. It reverted Stefan back into his vampire form. I still haven’t quite translated the whole thing, so I’m not sure why, but it happened.   
“Now, we don’t exactly know how to wake him up. I’ve tried other spells, blood, but it’s not working.” She stops to wipe a tear from her eye before it falls. I rest my hand on hers, trying to comfort her.  
“Okay. Yeah.” I’m running my fingers through my hair, begging myself to comprehend this all. I clear my throat.  
“You said you tried blood, you tried both of them?” Although to anyone outside of Mystic Falls the question would be confusing, but Bonnie understands.  
“Animal, bags,” she taps her wrist, showing a small scar, “fresh. I’m not sure blood is what we need. I just wish I knew what I even did to him. I-” She wipes at another tear, and I pull her into me. She squeezes her arms around me tightly, and I mimic her.  
“It’s okay. We can figure this out, I know we can. Gosh Bonnie, you defeated Hell itself, we’ll be okay.” I smile.  
“Okay.” She takes a deep breath. “Let’s go check for Matt, yeah?”   
I nod eagerly, and stand up, dusting off my skirt. I take another glance at Stefan before heading down the stairs, Bonnie in tow.   
At the foot of the stairs, Elena waits for me. She was obviously eavesdropping because she gives me a soft smile as I reach her, but I don’t mind. There is a knock at the door and Damon opens it, exclaiming “Donovan!” as Matt appears in the doorway. I don’t really know what I’m doing, I just hear the thunder of my feet against the floor and suddenly feel Matt’s arms around me. He smells a little of gunpowder, and it makes my nose sting a bit, but my arms pull him closer.  
“Em, can I please come inside?” Matt asks, his mouth pressed to my hair. I realize this is a joke and release him, to lead him inside. He holds out a box to me, tiny and cream colored. I look up at him, but he only thrusts it closer to me. I open, faking a bit of reluctancy, earning a laugh from my friends. I’m sure my eyes have widened because Matt asks me if I like it.   
“Yes!” I run my finger over the golden necklace, tracing over the crescent moon charm.   
“For Tyler.” Matt explains. I nod, still mesmerized. The moon is one of those charms you can put pictures in, so I open it. A few leaves tumble out, onto the ground. I raise an eyebrow in question.  
I hear Caroline sigh, and stoop to pick up the leaves. Her eyes widen, and she jumps away.  
“Matt! You got her a vervain necklace?”she exclaims.  
“Caroline, the Mikaelsons are coming. What did you want me to do?” He notices my eyes widen again, and he looks confused. “You didn’t know?”  
“We haven’t got the chance to tell her yet. But now she knows,” Damon says.  
“You mean Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah are coming back?” I nearly choke on the words.  
“And Freya, Hayley, and Hope,” Damon adds. I squeeze my eyes shut for a few moments and open them again, taking a deep breath.  
“Em, are you okay?” I hear Elena ask.  
“Maybe we told her too much at one time.” It’s Caroline’s voice, but I didn’t see her move. Maybe it’s because everything is black. I try to open my eyes, thinking I’ve closed them again, but nothing changes. I feel hands wrap around my waist, carrying me.  
Then I let the darkness take over...


End file.
